1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer system memory, and more specifically relates to improving the performance, reliability, and efficiency of computer system memory.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer system memory includes both long-term (non-volatile) and short-term (volatile) memory devices. Long-term memory devices, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), are capable of retaining software and data even in a powered-off state. Short-term memory devices, such as a Dual In-Line Memory Module (DIMM), are capable of retaining selected software instructions and data while in a powered-on state. Software instructions and data may be stored indefinitely in long-term memory and loaded on an as-needed basis to short-term memory for execution by a processor. The results from executing the instructions, such as processed data, may also be temporarily stored in the short-term memory for continued access during a powered-on computing session, or in long-term memory for access and processing in a subsequent computing session.
The performance of computer system memory affects the performance, reliability, and energy efficiency of the overall computer system in which the memory is used. For example, DIMMs consume energy during operation. DIMMs can also experience errors that affect their performance and reliability. As a DIMM error rate increases, the performance of the DIMM correspondingly decreases. A variety of techniques are known in the art for identifying and correcting errors to help ensure a DIMM continues to operate at an acceptable level. However, under abnormal conditions, DIMM errors may be severe enough to require a DIMM to be taken off line. Furthermore, if the DIMM error rate becomes too drastic, then the DIMM may require replacement, resulting in system downtime.